


My OTP is canon

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Uncanny Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he minded that Wanda got into new relationships, it's the 'who with' Billy cared about. Thankfully, he approved. Oh, did he approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My OTP is canon

"I, uh..." Billy stuttered and blinked again slowly. Wanda was already half a room away from where she was originally, cheeks painted and her whole aura screaming uneasiness and anxiety. Simon was where he was when Billy walked in and kept to his silence as though his life depended on it. Of all the people who could walk in on them, it had to have been her son...  
  
"I'll... come back later." The teen managed finally and closed the door behind him despite Wanda's insistence he stayed so they could talk about it. Both sides knew that was not necessarily for the best, however, and so Billy made his way to where he left his own boyfriend prior. Teddy looked up with mild interest at first, curious as to why Billy returned so quickly, but that instantly turned into worry at the look on Billy's face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"...I walked in on Wanda and Simon kissing."  
  
Teddy blinked, only to frown the next moment. He wasn't sure how to respond to the statement, nor how to make Billy feel better about it. To find his mother, even his "and it's complicated" mother be with anyone other than his "and it's complicated" father... he couldn't even begin to imagine it, so he simply rested a hand on Billy's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Bee, it's-"  
  
"No-" Billy insisted, both hands holding tightly onto Teddy's arms. "You don't understand, I—"  
  
The look he gave Teddy next was intense and worrying, and for a moment Teddy braced himself, until-  
  
" _I ship it so hard!_ "  
  
"...congratulations, your otp is canon."  
  
Billy sobbed against Teddy's shoulder for a good while after.  
  
  



End file.
